Killer Instincts
by Chiptune-Munk
Summary: Light got separated from his herd and is chased by some Big Jaws. Starving and weaken he did the unthinkable. Minor Violence and Slight blood please comment and rate. I love this anime so much!
1. Chapter 1- Survival is a must

Killer Instinct.

_Hey guys. This is my second story after watching the movie You are umasou! Which was awesome! I truly enjoy it. I've sort of plan the chapters and it may be long and/or short regarding my schedule is but I hope I get motivated to finish this. Anyways pls enjoy_.

* * *

The weather was dry and hot. A dinosaur was crawling for his life. Injured and starving to death, he knew his time was up. But he wanted to be together with his family, his sister, brothers and mother. They all need him! He must survive but he knew it was impossible. He was hunted down by three Big Jaws but he manages escape them and now he's in this dessert with no life at all, starving to death.

He began to crawl some more, his leg was very weak. He came across a dead Dinosaur. The poor thing got his stomach ripped out but luckily there was still some meat left.

He was having second thought whether or not to eat the remains. But having no choice, he must feast on the meat or he would die.

He apologises to the dead dinosaur and began eating meat when something deep inside snapped.

The group of Big Jaws that was tracking him down finally caught up. "Hey you!" said the big one, apparently the leader of the three. But the dinosaur just ignored him eating the meat.

The leader of the three got pissed off that he charge into the Dinosaur. "You'll be sorry for ignoring me" He angrily said, but was greeted by an unfamiliar song that dinosaur began to sing:

Nen koro, nen koro, nen koro ni  
Nen koro, nen koro, nen koro ni  
Naku ko wa ooago tori ni kuru  
Karada gotsugotsu, Kiba gizagizo

The song got the leader off guard then suddenly the dinosaur rose and quickly strike and cut out the big jaws throat in one fell swoop killing him instantly. He began to walk towards the two remaining big jaws

Naku ko wa ooago tori ni kuru  
Naku ko wa dokoja ago tori ni kuru  
Korada gotsu gotsu, Korada gotsu gotsu  
Kiba wa gizagiza, Kiba wa gizagiza

The second big jaw was angered. He charged right towards the dinosaur but somehow the dinosaur was quick and slashed the big jaws sides making the big jaw fell.

The third big Jaw was completely terrified of what is sees. The dinosaur was eating the meat of the Big Jaw. "It can't be!" He stuttered. "But…but. You're a Maisaura!" He shouted but the big jaw was greeted with the continuation of the song.

Naku ko wa dokoja ago tori ni kuru  
Naku ko wa ooago tori ni kuru  
Karada gotsugotsu, Kiba gizagizo  
Naku ko wa ooago tori ni kuru  
Naku ko wa dokoja ago tori ni kuru  
Korada gotsu gotsu, Korada gotsu gotsu  
Kiba wa gizagiza, Kiba wa gizagiza  
Naku ko wa dokoja ago tori ni kuru

The Big Jaw ran all terrified. Lucky for him the Maiasaura was busy eating his friend's corpse. The big jaw was emotionally shook burning the song into his head permanently.


	2. Chapter 2- Rumors of Central Valley

_Hello Guys! Chapter 2 is here!. It's not that long but please enjoy._

* * *

A big jaw and a baby hard shell was walking along the plains. Both of them were exiled in Egg mountain due to the big jaw defiling the rules. But he was happy though because he was with his adopted son, Umasou, A young hard shell that looked up to the big jaw and wants to be like him.

The big jaw, named Heart was annoyed. His stomach is growling and he needs to hunt soon. So he decided that the two of them will have to rest. Heart was trying to make up an excuse to leave his son so he could hunt. "Its' ok dad, remember? I know you are not a plant eater. You need meat to survive. You don't need to make excuses anymore." Said Umasou knowing his father would make up another excuse to hunt.

Heart was really surprised, he thought his fight with Gonza, Umasou didn't really meant what he said, but now here he is saying this in front of Heart. "You…You really know I'm not a plant eater?" Heart questioned. Umasou simply nodded. "You know, dad is dad, kind and strong. I just wish I could see you hunt." Umasou pouted. Heart just laughed and convinced Umasou to stay and hide if there is trouble while he was away and hunt. Umasou nodded and Heart wen away for a while trying to hunt.

Heart managed to find a herd of hadrosaurs. Slowly, Heart sneaked as near as he can. He could hear their conversion of two hadrosaurs which peaked his interest.

"you know, I can't wait to go to central valley" The first hadrosaur said. "Yes it's full of food there, and also there are rare and unique plant eaters we can befriend there too!" The second one added.

Heart imagined how good those unique and rare plant eaters would taste like it would also be good for Umasou since the first hadrosaur said that there were lots of food there. Without any thoughts heart jumped behind his hiding spot and surprised both hadrosaurs. "Central Valley! Where is that?" Heart excitedly said which startled both hadrosaur. Soon both of them ran in fear and the other herd noticed running away escaping Heart.

Heart was frustrated. Hi hunt was unsuccessful and he was still hungry. With no dinosaurs around anymore, Heart gave up and make his way back to Umasou.

Heart returned all upset telling Umasou how his hunt turned out. Umasou laughed and presented his father red berries. "I'm sorry dad, but here! Have some red berries you like them don't you?" Umsaou tried cheering his father. "Oh yeah!" His father remembered, "The hadrosaurs were talking about a place called Central Valley! It would be nice to visit there! They said there were a lot of food for you to eat there!" Heart said to Umasou. Umasou then replied " And you to hunt rare Dinosaurs there too?" he smiled slyly. It took Heart a full minute noticed " Wha!? Hey! How'd you know about that!?" Heart responeded. Apparently while gather berries. Umsou overheard some hadrosaurs talking about it too.

He asked them for the location and gave them thanks. Now that Heart knows the location, they were all set to go there but the day soon turns to night. They have no choice but to sleep here for the night.

The stars were twinkling brightly. Heart and Umasou were lying heart looked at Umasou. " Hey Umasou?" Heart was trying to ask something. "Yes dad" Umasou responded. Heart was looking at Umasou in a proud way. His eye shimmering in the night. Umasou knew he was going to get praised and was getting ready for the response, when suddenly his dad got angry at him. "Since when do you tease your father huh!". Umasou was taken back and was disappointed when his Dad suddenly hugged him. "Lucky for you I'm you father, so you could get away with it." He whispered as Umasou just laughed. Soon they fell asleep.

* * *

_Next time on Killer Instincts: Heart and Umasou got lost and asked a certain big jaws that was abandoned by his herd for direction and hears a rumor of a certain dinosaur that turned into a monster.  
_


End file.
